


silently

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexual Norway, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, minor norway/finland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Если не сопротивляешься это не насилие. Кетиль повторяет себе это раз за разом, слушая чужое сбитое дыхание. Кетиль почти готов в это поверить. Почти.





	silently

Это не больно. Во всяком случае, не сильно. Не мучительно, не режуще, не грубо. Скорее… неприятно. Мерзко. Тяжело.

Чужое дыхание прерывистое и сбитое, мягкие губы касаются виска, почти ласково, почти просяще. Ну дай же мне… дай, ну пожалуйста. Кетиль должен дать. Непременно. Поэтому он терпит, закусив губу, смотрит в чужие глаза, голубые, как летнее небо. Теплые и добрые. Любящие.

Хенрик не злой. Он просто не понимает.

 

 

 

Они идут по парку, болтают. Вернее, болтает Хенрик, тарахтит без остановки, бурно жестикулируя и блестя глазами, говорит что-то несомненно забавное, но мысли Кетиля далеко. Весь мир сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев — там чужое прикосновение, жаркое, как ад, жалящее. Хочется сбросить его, одернуть руку, сунуть ее в холодный влажный снег, чтобы смыть быстрее. Но так нельзя, неправильно. Хенрик обидится.

Они встречаются уже неделю.

Кетиль ждет. Он знает: когда-нибудь, очень скоро, они должны будут сделать это. Ему тошно от одной мысли.

Хенрик его мук не видит, он радостное солнышко, он совершенно беззаботно счастлив. Для него, кинестетика, физический контакт даже не норма — необходимость. Он постоянно трогает Сигурдссона. Обнимает на людях, хватает за руку, сжимая иногда почти до хруста, пробегает пальцами по шее, поправляя шарф.

У Кетиля сенсорная перегрузка. Ему хочется кричать. Остановись. Хватит. Пожалуйста.

Он, конечно, молчит.

Какое-то время они проводят вместе, просто гуляя, смотря фильмы, обсуждая комиксы и шатаясь по паркам и кафе. Кетиль наслаждается чужим теплом, мягким и обволакивающим, недоступным для него ранее, а теперь льющимся нескончаемым потоком. Он даже несколько раз улыбается, едва заметно, но Хенрик видит и сияет в ответ, будто это его личная заслуга. В общем-то, так и есть.

Но Кетиль также знает, что за все надо платить.

Он бы многое отдал, чтобы все осталось так, как есть. Он, Хенрик, тепло между ними. Два стаканчика кофе и последний ряд в темном зале кинотеатра.

В этом же зале все рушится. Открывается адская бездна, солнце гаснет, Кетиль умирает.

Хенрик целует его.

Не так, как раньше: целомудренно, едва касаясь губ. По-братски тепло и немного неловко.

Нет. В этот раз все по-другому. Губы обветренные и настойчивые, язык — влажный и горячий. Горячее только чужая ладонь на бедре.

Кетиль старается побороть отвращение и закрывает глаза. Будто так легче. Становится еще хуже, без визуального сопровождения все чувства сокращаются до осязания.

Мягкий красный шарф, который Хенрик намотал на него, едва они вышли из кафе, теперь становится удавкой. Норвежец ощущает, как падает куда-то, задыхается, словно астматик, и в безотчетном, беззащитном жесте сжимает тонкими пальцами чужую футболку.

Хенрик отстраняется. На его лице смущение и робкая надежда. Кетиль растягивает губы в улыбке, ощущая холодный склизкий комок ужаса внутри.

Отсчет пошел.

 

 

Кетиля тошнит. Он честно старается не думать о том, что происходит, но это сложно, потому что ощущения давят на него со всех сторон. Снаружи запах мускуса и пота, силиконовой смазки, легкий поцелуй на плече, крепкая хватка на бедрах, хриплое дыхание и низкие стоны. Всего этого слишком. Много. Невыносимо. Но хуже всего — внутри. Эти ощущения Кетиль не хочет и не может анализировать. Ему кажется, если он задумается об этом, его действительно стошнит. Иногда он не может сдержать всхлип и видит, как чужие глаза восторженно загораются чем-то темным и опасным. Хенрик не плохой. Правда. Он просто идиот.

Кетиль уверен на все сто процентов, что датчанин думает, будто ему все это нравится. Что он просто скромный. Зажатый. Неопытный. Что надо просто немного надавить, подтолкнуть, и все будет хорошо.

Кетилю не хорошо.

Ему очень, очень плохо.

Он вообще не понимает, как от этого можно получать удовольствие. Хотя, судя по искаженному лицу над ним, Хансен такой проблемы не знает.

Кетиль всегда подозревал, что с ним что-то не так.

Он был замкнутым, тихим ребенком, подвижным забавам предпочитал фэнтезийные книжки и чашку травяного чая, а улице — стены родной комнаты, обклеенные пестрыми плакатами. Люди его тяготили, чужие прикосновения казались неприятными, даже болезненными. В итоге к шестнадцати годам из друзей у него была только милая финская девочка, которая пекла вкусное печенье и любила на удивление тяжелую музыку.

Со временем Кетиль к ней привык, а присутствие другого человека в его личном пространстве перестало казаться неправильным. Они много часов проводили вместе в его комнате, перебирали диски, разговаривали и даже соприкасались плечами, пока сидели на его постели. Айно приятно пахла сладким тестом и ландышами, и ее прижимающаяся к плечу грудь ощущалась равномерным теплом. Все было хорошо.

А потом она поцеловала его.

Кетиль очень отчетливо помнил вкус ее блеска для губ, такого неприятно липкого. Влажный язык и мягкую округлость груди у своего сердца. Сигурдссон тогда, почти не осознавая своих действий, оттолкнул финку и нервным движением отер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Айно застыла, как олень в свете фар, и смотрела на него блестящими, полными слез глазами. Тишина повисла между ними гитарной струной, а потом лопнула. Так же болезненно и хлестко.

Девушка, схватив свою вязаную кофту, выбежала из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Больше они не виделись.

Кетиль снова остался один.

Одиночество радушно распростерло свои объятья, принимая блудного сына. Кетиль уверил себя, что все в порядке. Но плечо без привычного тепла женского тела словно закостенело. Комната больше не пахла печеньем и ландышами — лишь затхлыми старыми книгами и морской солью.

Привыкнуть к ней было слишком легко.

Кетиль никогда не думал, что будет так остро переживать эту потерю. Он едва помнил цвет глаз Айно, звук ее голоса, шелест одежды. Но вот ее тепло, свет, заботу — их он помнил куда лучше. И очень по этому скучал.

Хенрик появился в его жизни внезапно. В отличие от Айно, которая, словно кошка на мягких лапах, тихо прокралась в его дом и сердце, Хенрик пер как танк, снося все барьеры и робкие попытки Кетиля хоть как-то притормозить эту махину.

Не то чтобы он сильно сопротивлялся.

Норвежец отдавал себе отчет, что в социальных связях он крайне пассивен, но это никогда его не тревожило. До случая с Айно. Он вспоминал ее все реже, а с присутствием Хенрика забыл совсем.

Но было у наглого датчанина кое-что общее с мягкой нежной финкой. Тепло. Свет. Обжигающий огонь.

Кетиль, словно озябший в ледяном королевстве Кай, грел руки у этого огня, жадно наслаждаясь чужой любовью. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо было согреться.

Хенрик был щедрым. Рубаха-парень, он любил собирать друзей (половину из которых Сигурдссон даже не пытался запомнить), заказывал всем пива за свой счет, покупал норвежцу кофе каждое утро, заматывал в свои любимые полосатые шарфы, придерживал двери и сжимал в медвежьих объятьях. Он был большим, сильным и очень горячим.

Но не бескорыстным.

Хенрик хотел отдачи. Он ждал ее.

Кетиль же усвоил жизненный урок.

Он уже потерял Айно и теперь, согревшись наконец от вековой зимы, не мог потерять Хенрика.

Кетиль открыл глаза, с трудом разлепив мокрые ресницы. Хансен слизнул соленую каплю с его щеки и проурчал что-то мягкое и ласковое, успокаивающее. Словно Кетиль был ребенком, ссадившим коленку.

Сигурдссон яростно закусил губу, до крови и вцепился ногтями в широкие плечи придавившего его мужчины. Толчки, глубокие и сильные, отдавались во всем теле тупым ноющим ощущением. Кетиль уперся лбом в мускулистое твердое плечо и выдохнул. Еще немного… чуть-чуть… потерпи…

Вдохнуть не получилось — рот запечатал жадный поцелуй, а запястья сжали почти до боли, пригвоздив к кровати. Кетиль беспомощно дернулся и затих, ощущая с отвращением, что внутри к саднящему чувству добавилась хлюпающая влажность.

Датчанин приподнялся немного, чтобы не раздавить его своим весом, и поцеловал в блестящий от испарины лоб.

— Кет, я люблю тебя… Я так тебя люблю, детка.

Кетиль подавил истеричный смешок и снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя новые влажные дорожки на щеках, и, чтобы Хансен не увидел их, протянул руки и обнял мужчину за шею, спрятав лицо в его плече.

Он тоже любит Хенрика. Он ведь хороший. Правда.

Все наладится. Нужно только немного потерпеть.


End file.
